The invention relates to electrical connectors for receiving contact terminals and mating with a complementary connector in order to connect the contact terminals.
More precisely, the invention relates to an electrical connector comprising:                an insulating housing, for receiving at least one electrical contact terminal connected to a cable, wherein at least one terminal accommodating chamber is formed, said insulating housing comprising a front face intended to mate with a counterpart connector, and a rear wall provided with a rear slot for introducing each terminal in the respective chamber:        a sealing deformable material facing the rear wall, and        a means for pressing the sealing deformable material against the rear wall.        
Such an electrical connector is known from EP 0 948 090 A1. In this document, the sealing deformable material is made of gel of silicon or low-hardness rubber and is pierced by two slots, each for letting pass a raw of cables. The pressing means comprises a grid covering the sealing deformable material and able to slide frontward to press the sealing deformable material against the rear wall. The grid comprises frontward projections forcibly inserted into corresponding slits provided with in the sealing deformable material, so that it is deformed laterally in order to cover the slots and comes into contact with each wire.
The known electrical connector requires applying a great force on the grid in order to ensure that the projections enter the slits.